This invention relates to the field of packaging. More particularly, it relates to protecting edges and corners of cartons, crates, boxes and like packages against damage, especially when such packages are palletized.
Cartons and crates are frequently banded to pallets by means of metal or plastic binding straps because palletized packages are easier to move, handle and store, for example, during shipment. However, the binding straps tend to dig into and damage the edges and corners of the packages. It is desirable to avoid damage caused by the binding straps.
Packages, and especially the package edges and corners, are also susceptible to being struck and damaged during transit or storage. It is desirable to protect the edges and corners of packages from damage due to contact with other objects or due to impact during moving, handling and storing.
Furthermore, packages are frequently vertically stacked during storage. The weight on the bottom package can be considerable. The weight tends to collapse the package. It is desirable to prevent a package from being crushed when packages are vertically stacked.
Various cushions are known for protecting edges and/or corners of packages. Many known cushions are fabricated from corrugated paperboard blanks which are die-cut and scored and erected into a cushion. Preferably, the cushion remains erected once the blank is folded to facilitate positioning the cushion on a package.
Various approaches are known for retaining the cushion in an erected condition. Glue has been used as shown in Schario, U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 19,121. White, U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,157, discloses the use of adhesive tape to retain the cushion in an erected condition. A staple has been used as shown in Kirby, U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,265 (FIG. 6). However, there are several disadvantages to the use of glue, adhesive tape, staples and the like, for retaining the cushion in an erected condition. A supply of glue, adhesive tape, staples, etc., must be maintained, and the use of such materials adds to the unit cost of each cushion. Furthermore, additional time is required to assemble each cushion in applying glue, affixing adhesive tape, stapling or the like, which adds to the labor cost. Perhaps the primary disadvantage is that such cushions must usually be assembled and shipped in the erected condition which adds to shipping costs.
Kirby, U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,265, Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,468, and Redler, British Pat. No. 1,327,463, are exemplary of an approach for retaining a cushion in an erected condition which does not have the foregoing disadvantages. The Kirby patent discloses a substantially rectangular corrugated paperboard blank with an interfitting tongue and notch which lock the cushion in the erected condition once the blank is folded. The Anderson patent discloses an edge and corner cushion which is also fabricated from a corrugated paperboard blank. The blank includes a tongue and recess that interfit for locking the cushion in the erected condition. The Redler patent discloses a corrugated paperboard blank having cooperating locking tabs and slots which lock the cushion in the erected condition once the blank is folded. The cushions erected from the self-locking blanks disclosed in those patents nevertheless have several apparent disadvantages. There is a relatively large amount of waste produced when each of the disclosed blanks is die-cut from stock material. Furthermore, the cushions do not provide maximum bracing between packages when packages are vertically stacked during storage.
It is one objective of this invention to provide an improved edge and corner cushion formed from a die-cut and scored blank fabricated from corrugated paperboard or other type of stock material such that the blank is easily folded and is self-locking, thereby remaining erected after folding without the use of glue, adhesive tape, staples, or the like.
Another objective is to provide an edge and corner cushion formed from a blank which is configured so that there is a minimum of waste when the blank is die-cut from stock material.
A further objective is to provide an edge and corner cushion formed from a blank which is configured so as to be nestable with other blanks in order to minimize waste when the blanks are die-cut from stock material.
An additional objective is to provide an edge and corner cushion which gives improved bracing between packages when packages are vertically stacked during storage.
Another objective is to provide a cushion which is economical to manufacture and easy to erect and position on a package for protecting an edge and at least one contiguous corner of a package and which serves as a brace between vertically stacked packages during storage.